


Baby Fever

by chrrycxke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Family, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrrycxke/pseuds/chrrycxke
Summary: Donghyuck loves both of his mates, Huang Renjun & Liu Yang Yang, but something's missing.





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever abo story and i decided to experiment with the ships so.. enjoy??

Donghyuck sat on a park bench waiting for his boyfriend, Renjun, who was finishing his shift over at the Cheri Cafe not far from the park. He was staring at the kids ranging from age 4 to 12. He watched as the played around with each other. Donghyuck has always loved kids. He loved how innocent they were. He loved how cute they were and he had always wished to have his own someday.

”Hyuck! Stop staring at the kids you nasty!” Donghyuck looked up to see one of his beloved omegas and smiled. He stood up and wrapped his right arm around Renjun’s waist “Sorry, i was spacing out again.” Renjun hummed as he took a sip from his tea he had made before leaving the cafe, “You’ve been doing that a lot lately. What’s on your mind?” He asked as Hyuck lead them back home “Nothing to worry about. Just random thoughts.”

After that the rest of the way home was filled with Renjun ranting about some rude customer that he was about ready to fight. Once they got home Renjun had finished his tea and went into the kitchen while Donghyuck went upstairs to their room. Donghyuck laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He shifted and rolled around to lay on his stomach "What's up Hyuck?" he turned to the side as Yang Yang, his other omega, sat down. He shook his head "Nothings wrong Yang” he replied and logged onto twitter.

YangYang wasn't born yesterday. He knew something was wrong. He stared at Donghyuck and saw how his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. With a glance at his screen he saw Hyuck was staring at Mark’s instagram post, "ah, Lucas and Mark Hyung are expecting their first pup. Lucas was telling Renjun how happy he was this morning over the phone"

Hyuck hummed but YangYang noticed there was something off about him. YangYang rubbed Hyuck’s shoulder causing said alpha to turn and look at him. With a warm smile on his face he pleaded "Please Hyuckie, tell me what's wrong" Donghyuck who couldn’t resist that beautiful smile of YangYang’s returned the smile.

He was about to answer when Renjun walked in and jumped on him. Renjun chuckled as Hyuck desperately tried to recover from the attack. The smaller boy then wrapped his arms around Hyuck's neck and giggled "we've been together for 3 years yet I still manage to take your breath away" he joked and Hyuck snickered once he regained his breath. YangYang smiled at them both and then proceeded to lay down on his side while facing Hyuck and stroked his arm "so, whats on your mind?" He asked again causing Hyuck to shrug making Renjun shift on top of him so instead of laying on top of Hyuck he was now sitting crisscross-applesauce on his back.

Renjun stroked Hyuck's hair "Babe if you want us to help we're gonna need to know what's wrong" he said making Hyuck groan. Both omega’s frowned before sitting up and staring at each other. Renjun sighed and stood up “i’ll go start dinner” he said as he left YangYang alone with Donghyuck.

Once Renjun left Donghyuck sat up and smiled at YangYang “i’ll tell you but promise me you wont freak?” He asked and YangYang nodded and took Hyuck’s hand in his “I just wanna know whats wrong. I wont freak i promise” he reasurred. Hyuck tightened his grip on YangYang’s hand

“YangYang, babe, I want a baby”

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think???


End file.
